


When You Came Home

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>God, you have no idea how you look right now,</i> Matt says. <i>No idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.07 "Out Of Time"

Matt's in the hall when Mohinder leaves Bob's office. He's frowning. Mohinder sighs. "Monica's going to be so disappointed with me," he murmurs. It's inane, but he's eager to avoid the conversation waiting in Matt's eyes.

"Who?" Matt asks.

"This was not how I'd planned our reunion to go," Mohinder says. "Monica, one of my patients, she advised beer, pizza, and nudity."

Matt's lips twitch, hinting at a grin. "I like her already."

"You would," Mohinder smiles. "She's extraordinary." He looks down at the gun in his hands. "You were right," he says. Lifting his gaze again, he feels utterly lost. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do any more,_ he thinks.

Matt takes the gun with one hand, pulls him close with the other. "Fortunately, I'm having a good day," he says, lips brushing Mohinder's neck as he speaks. "Which means I do." He chuckles. "At least, I think we can figure it out."

Mohinder wraps his arms around Matt tightly, holding on for all he's worth. He presses his face against Matt's neck, ignoring the pain from his injured nose. It's worth it to be this close to him again. "Your father -- " he begins.

"Isn't a problem anymore," Matt pulls back, looking at him. There's a freedom in his eyes, a lightness that makes Mohinder's heart glad. "Well, for the Company he is, but not me." He smiles. "Not ever again."

"Tell me sometime?" Mohinder asks.

"After we see Molly," Matt says. His eyes are dancing and Mohinder knows.

"You did it?" he asks, holding his breath.

"Yeah," Matt says quietly and confidently. "_I_ did it. She's awake and she's fine." A glimmer of anger sparks in his eyes. "My father? Not so much."

"I wish I could say I was sorry," Mohinder murmurs.

"I don't," Matt says and kisses him. _Not after what he did to us._

The thought whispers through Mohinder's mind, Matt's voice a soft touch which curls around him like a lover's embrace. _His_ lover's embrace. "Did you just -- "

Matt grins. "Yeah, Bob? Not wrong on some things. I've been practicing."

Mohinder grins back and, for a moment, everything's okay. Matt's home, Molly's awake, and everyone's alive. He can forget about the virus, paintings, betrayal on betrayal, and the complete disaster that's become his mission. Matt's come home and, more than that, he's _whole_. Mohinder's never seen this side of him and he's eager to see more.

"Whatever you did," he tells Matt, "there are no words to convey how proud of you I am."

"Sure there are," Matt smiles. "Beer. Pizza. Naked."

Mohinder snickers. "She was right, I take it?"

"This Monica?" Matt nods. "True genius."

"Quite," Mohinder says. "Fortunate since we seem to be in short supply." He shakes his head. "I -- "

"Mohinder?" Matt silences him with a look. _Shut up._

"I'll never get used to that," Mohinder says, grinning as Matt rolls his eyes. "Though, I must confess, I don't think I want to get used to it."

"You can't even shut up, can you?" Matt asks, grumbling affectionately. He nudges Mohinder back and takes him by the hand. "Is there somewhere we can go? Somewhere _private_?"

An image flashes in Mohinder's mind. Matt's learning. Mohinder sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly to quell his body's reaction. "That's not fair," he complains, voice unsteady. "Not when we're in public."

"And this would be why I asked about the private," Matt says. "Do you have any idea what -- "

Another image crisp and clear in his mind gives Mohinder a _very_ good idea. He swallows, rubbing his free hand against his hip. He swallows, feeling himself harden. "I -- " He groans. _Matthew._

"Privacy would be good." Matt says, his voice rough with a promise. It's the kind of promise that makes Mohinder's mind swirl, his breath catch, and everything come so very alive. It's almost scary how easily Matt can make him feel like this. He's enjoying it too much to be truly afraid. Far too much. "Otherwise, in about five seconds, I'm hitting my knees and the whole damn world can watch."

Mohinder _whimpers_ at the suggestion and Matt looks surprised. "Seriously?" he asks with a grin. "Why, Doctor Suresh, I'd've never thought that of you. I need to hang out in your fantasies more often."

"Please do," Mohinder says, letting Matt tug him into motion. Matt starts giving each room a cursory look. It's the quick intensity of the gaze that tells Mohinder that Matt's scanning each one. "It's getting easier for you -- "

"Yeah," Matt nods. "I think half the problem is believing I can do it."

"The only limits the mind has are those we place on ourselves," Mohinder says.

"Guess my teachers were right," Matt looks amused. "I was holding myself back."

"You aren't anymore," Mohinder says then stops. "Matt, what about Molly? I need to see her."

Matt smiles. "You will, when she's done."

"Done?"

"She's been in a coma, Mohinder. Flat on her back in a hospital bed. About five minutes after she woke up, Molly kicked me out. Kept thinking something about feeling icky and then she said her hair was greasy so, y'know, get out Dad. I'm supposed to be bugging you while she cleans up." Matt grins. "If we survive her teenage years, I'm never skipping temple again. Cause that, honey, will be one hell of a miracle."

Mohinder ignores the rest, fixating on one thing. "She called you --"

"Yeah," Matt's grin is megawatt. "She definitely did."

*

When Mohinder turns on the light, Matt looks at him. "You couldn't have found somewhere a little less ironic?" Putting the gun on a shelf next to the toilet paper, he raises an eyebrow. "We're in the _closet_, Mohinder."

Admittedly, Mohinder thinks he could have, but -- "We are concerning ourselves with expediency, Matthew," he says archly. "Showers and killer plagues do not allow for us to book the honeymoon suite at the Ritz."

"You've got a point," Matt nods.

"Occasionally, I've been known too -- " the rest is lost in a grunt of surprise as Matt grabs for him. Mohinder stumbles into the closed door with a thump, his hands flailing blindly.

Matt presses closer, hands already tugging at Mohinder's belt. Those hands are working pants down over hips before Mohinder recovers enough to kiss back. He pushes into the kiss, his tongue meeting Matt's. They stroke, taste, and laugh together, mouths reluctant to part even for air.

_And wouldn't that be a power_? Mohinder wonders.

Matt curls a hand around his cock, stroking once. _Enhanced lung capacity_? he muses. _I can think of a few uses._ He pulls away from the kiss and grins at Mohinder. "Bet you've got a few coming to mind."

That hand moves again, fingers lightly touching. Mohinder groans, thrusting forward, and Matt lets go, shaking a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah, Doc," he says, grin wicked. _Let's not finish before we start._

Mohinder thinks he could come from that voice in his head alone. Soft, gentle, and promising. "Say that again," he pleads, his hands undoing Matt's belt. "Say anything," he says. "Just -- " he leans forward, kissing Matt. _I want to hear you._

Matt groans into his mouth. _Not before I hear you._

He pulls away, hands going to Mohinder's hips as he sinks down. Mohinder leans back against the door, watching Matt intently. For his part, Matt looks up at him, eyes dark as he nuzzles against Mohinder's cock.

Mohinder stares back silently. His breath catches and he can't move. Caught by the look in Matt's eyes, all he can do is watch.

_God, you have no idea how you look right now,_ Matt says. _No idea._

"Show me," Mohinder chokes out.

Matt does. Mohinder doesn't recognize the man he sees. It should look ridiculous, seeing himself as he does, but it isn't. He sees himself through Matt's eyes, staring down at Matt with an expression of awe, lust, and - just maybe - love. "See?" Matt whispers. _This I'll never understand._

Mohinder smiles. His hand moves, reaching out to brush tentative fingers along Matt's jaw. _Neither will I._ He laughs. "Isn't it wonderful?"

*

They get to Molly's room later than intended, but right on time. She's sitting on the bed when they open the door, brushing still-damp hair.

"Molly," Mohinder says. His voice breaks, her name coming out in a rasp.

She smiles brightly, sunshine and laughter in the simple upturn of her lips. "Hi," she says.

Mohinder's throat tightens. "You're awake."

"Matt came and got me," she says, nodding. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool," he agrees, feeling Matt's fingers curl around his. He squeezes back tightly.

_Don't worry,_ Matt says, _We'll take a shower and cry like babies later. It's the manly thing to do._

Mohinder clears his throat and tosses a look at Matt as Molly tilts her head and looks at them. After a moment she rolls her eyes and laughs. "Okay, we need to move guys," she says. "If you two are going to be 'y'know' all the time? I need a bigger space. No kid is supposed to hear _that_."

"We don't -- " Matt begins, flushing bright red.

"Yeah, you do," Molly says. "I've had 'the talk', Dad. I _know_ about these things." She grins. "Besides, my teacher gave me a book."

_That's it,_ Mohinder thinks. _We're homeschooling her._


End file.
